Auf seine Art
Odo schafft es nicht, seine wahren Gefühle für Kira zu offenbaren. Vic Fontaine versucht zu helfen. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Dax, Kira und Odo lauschen Vic's Gesang Vic Fontaine steht auf der Bühne seiner Lounge und singt. Dann geht er ins Publikum. Dort schauen Jadzia Dax, Worf, Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir, Kira Nerys und Odo dem Hologramm zu und genießen die Vorstellung. Nach dem Ende des Liedes erklingt lauter Applaus. Dann wendet sich Bashir an seine Freunde und meint, dass Vic fantastisch ist. Und auch wenn Worf klingonische Opern vorzieht, so sind die Anderen dennoch begeistert. Der Doktor will Vic seinen Freunden vorstellen und diese sind verwundert, ist Vic doch ein Hologramm. Doch Bashir besteht darauf. Als sie vor Vic stehen, stellen sie fest, dass dieser sich bewusst ist, ein Hologramm zu sein. Er gibt an, dass er, da er ja aus den sechziger Jahren aus Vegas kommt, bescheid wissen muss. Nun stellt Julian Vic seinen Freunden einzeln vor. Sofort und ohne, dass jemand dies erwähnt, erkennt Vic, dass Worf und Dax verheiratet sind. Dann wendet er sich zu O'Brien und meint, dass dieser sich, auch wenn er seine Frau vermisst, bei all den schönen Frauen in der Lounge nicht blind stellen muss. Er kann diese ruhig ansehen, so lange er sie nicht anfasst. Zum Schluss wendet er sich dann Odo und Kira zu. Er will schon anfangen zu reden, entscheidet sich dann aber lieber nichts zu sagen. Er lädt die sechs aber noch zu einem weiteren Lied ein, doch leider müssen Bashir und seine Freunde schon gehen. Zum Abschluß meint Vic, dass es sich bei der Lounge um einen erstklassigen Club handelt und die Herren doch in Zukunft in Anzug und Krawatte kommen sollen und die Ladies ein Kleid tragen sollten. Dann verlassen die Sechs die Holosuite. thumb|Odo hört Bashirs und O'Briens Gespräch Als sie durch das Quark's gehen, ist sich O'Brien sicher, dass Bashir Vic zuvor von Keiko erzählt hatte. Doch der entgegnet, dass er das nicht hat. Dann meint der Doktor, dass man sich am nächsten Tag wieder im Vic's treffen sollte. Er schlägt vor sich weitere Lieder anzuhören und dann ins Kasino zu gehen und Blackjack oder Roulette zu spielen. Dax ist sofort begeistert und Worf ist immer noch mehr interessiert an klingonischen Opern. Kira hingegen kann nicht, da sie am nächsten Tag nach Bajor aufbrechen wird. Dax erinnert sich, dass sie Shakaar besuchen wollte. Doch Kira ist diese Aussage gar nicht recht, sie verlässt das Worf und Dax folgt ihr, um sich zu entschuldigen. Dann geht Bashir zum Chief, der inzwischen zwei Bier besorgt hat und fragt diesen, was er von Vic hält. Der hält ihn fast schon für zu clever. Bashir bestätigt das und meint, dass er ohne Vics Rat nicht mit Fähnrich Walker ausgehen würde. Dann berichtet er, dass sie drei Einladungen zum Essen ausschlug, bevor er darüber mit Vic sprach. Nachdem dieser ihm ein paar Tipps gab, kam es doch noch zu einer Verabredung. Der Chief wundert sich, weshalb Bashir sein Liebesleben mit einem Hologramm bespricht, doch Bashir ist der Ansicht, dass Vic kein gewöhnliches Hologramm ist. Er weiß über Liebe, das Leben und über Frauen bescheid. Doch O’Brien kann die Entscheidung Bashirs sich an das Hologramm zu wenden nicht nachvollziehen. Beide verlassen die Bar. Odo, der das Gespräch mit anhörte, bleibt zurück. Akt I: Bashirs neues Programm thumb|Odo holt sich Rat von Quark Kurz darauf unterhält sich Odo mit Quark im Sicherheitsbüro. Der Ferengi ist nicht verwundert, dass Kira wieder zu Shakaar fliegt. Zwar sind beide schon ein Jahr getrennt, aber Odo hatte bisher nicht versucht, Kira zu erobern. Quark ist sich sicher, dass Kira schon ein Jahr auf ein Angebot von Odo wartet und dieser jede Möglichkeit verstreichen ließ. Doch der will die Meinung des Ferengi nicht hören. Allerdings gibt der Odo noch einen Rat. Er empfiehlt ihm, Kira zu vergessen. Dann wirft Quark dem Wechselbalg vor, nicht liebenswürdig zu sein. Er meint, dass Odo kalt, distanziert und unpersönlich wäre. Nachdem er dies sagt, will Quark gehen, doch Odo bittet ihn um einen Gefallen. Er bittet den Ferengi, Dr. Bashirs neues Holosuiteprogramm verwenden zu dürfen. Später am Abend kommt der Bashir in das Quark's, da er nicht schlafen kann und etwas angespannt ist. Quark meint, dass er das Richtige für ihn hat und bereitet ihm einen Warpkernbruch zu. Doch der Doktor erwidert, dass er lieber in die Holosuite gehen würde, um sein neues Programm abzuspielen. Da er weiß, dass Odo das Programm allerdings gerade benutzt, gibt Quark vor, dass alle Holosuiten belegt sind und auch an diesem Abend nicht mehr frei werden. Enttäuscht verlässt Bashir das Quark's. Zur Entspannung will er nun Chief O'Brien und mit ihm Tongo spielen. Akt II: Erste Schritte thumb|Odo spricht mit Vic über Kira In der Holosuite spricht Odo mit Vic. Der berichtet von seinem Treffen mit Frank und Dean im Jahre 1958 im Sands und dass sie gemeinsam 15 große Scheine verloren hatten. Doch Odo ist nicht interessiert an der Anekdote, auch wenn diese sicher interessant sind. Ihm geht es mehr um seine Menschenkenntnis, hatte er doch erkannt, dass Dax und Worf verheiratet sind und der Chief seine Frau vermisst. Vic erwidert, dass man kein Einstein sein muss, um dies zu erkennen. Aber Odo geht es um etwas anderes. Er meint, dass Vic auch eine Bemerkung über Kira und ihn machen wollte. Daraufhin meint Vic, dass er etwas sagen wollte, sich dann aber entschied, nichts zu sagen, um niemanden in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Allerdings will Odo es genau wissen und er fragt, welche Geheimnisse genau Vic nicht aussprechen wollte. Daraufhin meint, dass Odo verrückt nach Kira ist, allerdings nichts dafür tun will. Und über Kira meint er, dass sie in Odo nur einen Freund sieht. Doch Vic gibt Odo zu bedenken, dass Frauen ihre Meinung ändern, wenn sie einen Grund dafür haben. Daraufhin meint Odo, dass das sich das bei Vic so leicht anhört und der erwidert, dass dies auch gar nicht so schwer ist. Vic gibt zu bedenken, dass Kira ihn mag und dies schon die Hälfte zum Ziel ist. thumb|Odo verwandelt seine Uniform in einen Smoking Allerdings ist Odo davon nicht überzeugt. Er ist der Meinung, dass er gegen den Helden Shakaar, den Premierminister von Bajor, keine Chance hat. Doch Vic sieht das anders. Selbst wenn es JFK wäre, so das Hologramm, sollte Odo sich nicht um ihn, sondern nur um sich selbst kümmern. Erstaunt hört sich Odo Vics Meinung an. Der meint, dass zu wenig Persönlichkeit besitzt. Zwar sei es gut, so Vic, etwas cool zu sein, doch Odo wirkt seiner Meinung nach eher eingefroren. Der wiederum meint, dass er Gefühle hat, diese aber nicht zeigt. Und genau darin erkennt Vic das Problem von Odo. Daraufhin fordert Vic Odo auf, mit ihm zu kommen. Er will ihm bei Kira helfen und ihn dazu etwas auftauen. Vic verordnet dem Wechselbalg ein bisschen Spaß. Doch der versteht nicht, was Spaß mit Major Kira zu tun hat. Vic ignoriert diese Frage von Odo und fordert ihn auf seine Kleidung zu wechseln und einen Smoking anzuziehen. Da Odos Kleidung ein Teil seiner Gestalt ist, verwandelt er diese umgehend in einen Smoking. Vic ist beeindruckt. Dann bittet er Odo auf die Bühne, aber der meint, dass er nicht singen kann. Vic ist froh darüber, möchte er doch keine Konkurrenz haben. Er denkt mehr daran, dass Odo Klavier spielen sollte, da sein Pianist, der beim Glücksspiel zehn Siebener in Folge würfelte, nach Reno abreiste. Deshalb weist Vic Odo an, sich ans Klavier zu setzen. Er meint, dass die Leute ungeduldig werden. Odo ist verwundert, doch als er von der Bühne nach unten schaut, sitzt dort ein wartendes Publikum. thumb|Odo spielt ausgelassen Klavier Dann stellt Vic sich dem Publikum vor. Er meint, dass es nun besonders gut wird und weist Odo an das Klavier zu spielen. Doch der meint, dass er das nicht kann. Allerdings ist Vic anderer Meinung und wie von alleine beginnt das Klavier vor ihm zu spielen. Odo, etwas verwundert, weiß nicht was er tun soll. Deshalb rät ihm Vic dem Publikum einfach etwas vor zu machen. Daraufhin tut Odo so, als ob er das Klavier spielen würde, wären Vic ein Lied singt. Dabei stellt sich Odo erst einmal sehr ungeschickt an. Er kann dem Rhythmus nicht folgen. Doch im Laufe des Liedes wird dies immer besser und sein Unbehagen verfliegt zusehends. Nach dem Lied applaudieren das Publikum und Vic Odo für seine Darbietung. Später unterhalten sich Vic und Odo in Vic's Suite. Dabei tut Odo so, als spiele er auf einem unsichtbaren Klavier. Vic unterbricht ihn und bietet ihm einen Drink an. Odo lehnt zwar ab, doch da es nur ein holographisches Getränk ist, lässt er sich schlussendlich überreden. Dann fragt Vic in, wie es im Rampenlicht ist. Odo meint, dass es hell sei. Diese Aussage findet Vic etwas wenig, doch Odo fährt fort und gibt an, dass er durch das Licht niemanden sehen konnte, und deshalb auch nicht nervös war. Er ist nur froh, dass keiner seiner Freunde dabei war. Dabei stellt er sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Vic. Dem gefällt das gar nicht, da er nun wieder viel zu verkrampft dasteht. Er weist Odo an, sich hinzusetzen und durchzuatmen. Odo tut, was man ihm sagt und wird schon gelassener. thumb|Melissa und Ginger besuchen Vic In diesem Moment klopft es an der Tür. Sofort geht Vic los und öffnet diese. Davor stehen zwei Melissa und Ginger, zwei Freundinnen von Vic und dieser lässt sie rein. Sie erkennen Odo als den Klavierspieler und beginnen von ihm zu schwärmen. Vor allem Melissa findet ihn wunderbar. Sie will Odos Hände sehen und dieser zeigt sie ihr, auch wenn er den Grund nicht versteht. Die Frau ist allerdings begeistert und meint, dass er Künstlerhände hat. Dann erkundigt sie sich nach seiner Ausbildung und Odo erwidert, dass Vic ihm alles beibrachte. Der wiederum gibt an, dass Odo der Beste ist und eröffnet den Anderen dann, dass er einen Tisch im Dunes reserviert hat. Ginger ist sofort begeistert, dass sie Shecky sehen wird. Doch Odo versteht nicht und erkundigt sich danach, wer das ist. Die Frauen halten dies für einen Scherz, was Melissa verkünden lässt, dass sie sich wohl verliebt hat. Nun fordert Vic die drei Anderen zum Gehen auf und die Frauen befolgen seine Aufforderung. Odo fühlt sich allerdings unwohl. Er findet die Verabredung keine gute Idee. Doch Vic versichert ihm, dass Melissa sehr nett ist. Das bezweifelt das auch nicht, allerdings ist sie nicht Kira. Doch Vic meint, er solle den Abend als eine Probe ansehen, für Kira. Er fordert ihn auf, ihm zu vertrauen. Daraufhin lässt sich Odo überreden. Akt III: Auch Captain Benjamin Sisko ist überrascht, dass Odo ein Liedchen summt, während der Captain einen Bericht prüft. Währenddessen sind sich Dax und Bashir nicht ganz sicher über Kiras Beziehung zu Shakaar. Sie sind zwar offiziell kein Paar mehr, dennoch vermutet Dax, dass Kiras Besuch bei Shakaar nicht nur geschäftlicher Natur war. Während einer weiteren Lektion in der Holosuite bringt Vic die Sängerin Lola Chrystal ins Spiel. Sie sieht genauso aus wie Kira und stellt sich Odo nach ihrem Gesangspart vor. Odo jedoch sträubt sich gegen diese Begegnung, da sie sich, abgesehen vom Äußerem, sehr von Kira unterscheidet. Daraufhin verspricht Vic, das Hologramm zu bearbeiten, so dass sie sich wie die echte Kira verhält. Danach besucht Vic Fontaine den Major und lädt sie zu einem Abendessen in der Holosuite ein, zusammen mit Odo, der nichts davon weiß. Vic empfängt daraufhin Kira und Odo in der Holosuite und bereitet ihnen ein schönes Abendessen. Odo ist immer noch im Glauben, dass es sich bei Kira um ein Hologramm handelt. Er ist sehr entspannt, macht Kira Komplimente und fordert sie danach auch zum Tanzen auf, worüber sie sehr überrascht, aber ebenso erfreut ist. Dann kommt es, wie es kommen muss. Odo findet heraus, dass die Kira mit der er eben noch getanzt hat, kein Hologramm ist und flüchtet daraufhin aus der Holosuite. Am nächsten Tag spricht Kira mit Dax und erzählt ihr, dass sie einen Moment der Klarheit gehabt hat. Dax gibt ihr daraufhin den Rat, dieser Klarheit unbedingt zu folgen. Kira tut genau das und geht zu Odo, der in diesem Moment über das Promenadendeck läuft. Sie möchte mit ihm zu Abend essen, es folgt ein kleiner Wortwechsel der schließlich damit endet, dass Kira und Odo sich küssen. Einige Tage später bedankt sich Odo bei Vic Fontaine für dessen Rat und Hilfe. Hintergrundinformationen * Der englische Originaltitel dieser Episode ("His Way"), sowie die Figur des Vic Fontaine, sind eine Hommage an den Entertainer Frank Sinatra, der am 14. Mai 1998 verstarb. "His Way" (in Deutsch wörtlich: "Sein Weg" oder sinngemäß "Auf seine Art") ist eine Anspielung auf den Song "My Way" (analog: "Mein Weg" bzw. "Auf meine Art"), mit dem Sinatra einen großen Erfolg feierte. * 15 große Scheine steht umgangssprachlich für 15.000$. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Debi A. Monahan als Melissa * Cyndi Pass als Ginger * James Darren als Vic Fontaine * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise en:His Way (episode) es:His Way nl:His Way Kategorie:Episode (DS9)